


Эти чертовы волосы

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Long Hair, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваймс довольно давно не видел патриция. Возможно, это была его ошибка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эти чертовы волосы

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [That damn hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158699) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre)



Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как он был в Продолговатом кабинете. Ваймс ездил в Убервальд, а после этого еще и устроил себе своеобразный отпуск*, заключающийся не столько в отсутствии работы как таковой, хотя в городе и было удивительно тихо, сколько в том, что он за милю обходил Дворец. Ваймс был приятно удивлен, что патриций прекрасно понял его, и все это время послушно молчал как ненавистные ему мимы. Но вчера Моркоу заглянул в кабинет командора и передал записку от Ветинари, в которой тот непреклонно настаивал на встрече. Поэтому теперь Ваймс медленно, но неизбежно приближался к нему. Он всячески оттягивал минуту, когда все-таки придется войти в кабинет Ветинари и посмотреть ему в глаза, он дошел до такой степени отчаяния, что даже купил и по возможности медленно**, не сходя с места, съел сосиску Достабля. Но любые средства уклонения рано или поздно заканчиваются. Ваймс кивнул стоявшим на часах стражам, пробурчал что-то невнятное на «О, вас долго не было, командор» от Стукпостука и наконец вошел в кабинет. Не поднимая глаз от пола, он подошел к столу патриция, но, в конце концов, все-таки вынужден был посмотреть на Ветинари.

Командор пораженно замер и, кажется, очень громко выдохнул. Нет, патриция не похитили пришельцы из других миров и не сделали с ним ничего ужасного***, а место его за время отсутствия Ваймса не занял никто другой, но все же кое-что было глубоко неправильно. Прежде коротко и аккуратно подстриженные волосы невозможно отросли и теперь спадали до самого подбородка. Ваймс не сводил с них взгляд.

Патриций, тем временем, закончил писать, отложил перо и, в свою очередь, тоже посмотрел на Ваймса.

— Командор, ты не заходил довольно давно, кажется.

От движения его головы прядки качнулись. Ваймс сглотнул.

— Ваймс?

— Э… — отозвался Ваймс.

Патриций удивленно моргнул.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Кхм, — ответил командор.

Щека Ветинари дернулась. Он поднял руку и заправил упавшую на лицо прядку за ухо. Ваймс почувствовал непреодолимое желание взять полную горсть этих прядок и как следует потянуть, услышать недовольное шипение и заглушить его собственными губами.

— Ваймс, — на полтона настойчивее произнес патриций. — Отчет.

Сэм моргнул и попытался сосредоточиться. Отчет. Он же обдумывал по дороге сюда, что собирался сказать.

— Арвблр, — отчитался командор о состоянии дел в городе.

Патриций нахмурился. О, вот теперь у Ваймса точно были проблемы. Нечеловеческим усилием воли он оторвал взгляд от лица патриция и этих чертовых прядок и уперся взглядом в привычное, уютное местечко на стене.

— Кхм, — он прочистил горло и начал отчет. Вселенная покачнулась и встала на свое место.

Но все же кое-что изменилось. Он не мог перестать думать об этих черных и невозможно длинных волосах. Одна прядка, та, что постоянно падала на лицо и мешалась патрицию, так прочно засела в голове Ваймса, что даже стала являться во снах, а ночью, во время обхода, наткнувшись на представительницу древнейшей женской профессии белошвеек с удивительно короткими для нее волосами угольно-черного цвета, которые так похоже скрывали часть ее лица, Ваймс даже на какое-то мгновение почувствовал порыв сойти на тонкую извилистую и едва заметную в темноте тропку Поступков, О Которых Говорят Шепотом****, с досконально знакомой ему исхоженной тропы примерного семьянина, отца и мужа.

— О боги, — на грани слышимости пробормотал Ваймс и поспешил домой, впервые за всю свою семейную жизнь вернувшись так рано.

О том, во что превратились еженедельные встречи с патрицием, ему даже не хотелось думать. Он заходил в кабинет, старательно смотрел исключительно вверх***** и уходил так быстро, как только мог.

Разумеется, согласно определенным законам природы, мало кому известным и уж точно совершенно недоказуемым, это не могло длиться вечно. Ваймс отчитывался перед патрицием, подчеркнуто не глядя на него, когда раздался страшный звон лопнувшего оконного стекла. Раньше, чем командор понял, что произошло, Ветинари лежал на полу, а Ваймс лежал на Ветинари. Где-то очень близко, но невозможно далеко от них на пол Продолговатого кабинета упал арбалетный болт. Раньше, чем командор понял, что нужно уходить отсюда так быстро, как он только сможет, он схватил Ветинари за его чертовы волосы, дернул и впился яростным поцелуем в губы. Но согласно все тем же законам природы и вопреки желаниям некоторых смертных, этот момент тоже не мог длиться вечно. Ваймс отпустил Ветинари. Патриций смотрел на него взглядом человека, находившегося на полпути подъема на гору совершенного недоумения. Ваймс залился ярким румянцем.

— Это все твои чертовы волосы, — оправдываясь, пробормотал он.

Патриций достиг вершины, поставил стремяночку и забрался еще немного выше.

— Вот уж не думал, — медленно сказал он, — что из всего, что я делал все это время, тебя доконает именно это.

Вопреки определенным законам природы, Ваймс покраснел еще сильнее.

— Заткнись, — сказал он и в силу своего долга или чего-то еще помог патрицию, поцеловав еще раз.

Ветинари мысленно улыбнулся и пообещал себе вычеркнуть из ежедневника поиски нового парикмахера******.

________________________________________________________________

* По мнению Ваймса, отпуск этот длился ничтожно мало - всего лишь месяц, хотя Сибилла и Моркоу в один голос уверяли его, что целых два.

** Что, учитывая, о чем шла речь, на самом деле было довольно быстро. Практически в один присест.

*** Довольно долгое время по Анк-Морпорку гуляли такие слухи. Но нет. 

**** И, как правило, с довольно невежливыми смешками или, что еще хуже, укоризненным хмыканьем.

***** В одну из встреч он даже споткнулся о ковер, что до тех пор представлялось ему совершенно невозможным. Ваймс мог поклясться, что слышал, как в этот момент патриций совершенно неподобающе и очень тихо смеялся. Он мог бы и увидеть это исключительное в своем роде зрелище, если б осмелился опустить взгляд. Но он не осмелился. 

****** Предыдущий отпросился на похороны бабушки, жившей в Орлее, но, приехав туда, вынужден был признать, что бабушка не такая уж и мертвая, что немного смутило его. Возможно, по этой причине на обратной дороге в Анк-Морпорк он присоединился к труппе бродячих артистов и теперь зарабатывал на жизнь, проглатывая шпаги. В каком-то смысле его новая профессия оказалась безопаснее, если под безопасностью понимать то, что ты точно знаешь, когда, по какой причине и при каких обстоятельствах можешь умереть.


End file.
